


The Elusive Smell of Home

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Stiles' scent that Derek can't quite figure out, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elusive Smell of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Teen Wolf fandom. I like to get my feet wet by writing drabbles, or drabble series before attempting anything longer. It's my way of getting to know the characters and getting into their heads. 
> 
> For inspiration I'm using prompts from the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. 
> 
> If I choose to do more, I will add them as chapters to this fic. 
> 
> I've also signed up for the Cotton-Candy Bingo - I expect there to be some Sterek fills from my card when I receive it.
> 
> As for now, I hope you enjoy my first endeavor. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. The characters of Teen Wolf were created by Jeff Davis and I'm just playing in his sandbox for fun. I promise I'll return them in pristine condition when I'm done :D 

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story based on fictional characters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet the actors or the show's creators a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to aislinntlc for the beta <3333

**The Elusive Smell of Home**

Derek could smell him. His scent permeated everything whenever he was near. It overpowered everyone else. Closing his eyes, Derek inhaled, his lips twitching lightly in what could almost be called a smile. 

Stiles smelled like pine, chicken soup and youth, but most of all he smelled like _mate_. But it was more than that, there was a little something else underneath. Derek couldn't quite figure it out. 

He climbed the tree outside Stiles' window, sat on the branch for a moment watching Stiles through the curtains. A breeze shifted the fabric and Stiles' scent hit Derek like a wave. 

***v***

He leapt from the tree to the windowsill, effortlessly sliding into the room. Stiles didn't even bat an eyelash but Derek heard his heart speed up. He stalked across the room until he was standing right behind Stiles, neither of them moving, until Derek stretched out a trembling finger, tenderly stroking down the side of Stiles' neck.

Stiles shuddered under his touch, leant his head back, rested it on Derek's belly, closed his eyes. Derek bent down, buried his nose in Stiles' neck, inhaling deeply. That's when it hit him. That little something in Stiles' scent he couldn't place.

_Home_

**The End.**


End file.
